


It's been a long time since Billy felt guilty about anything.

by mahkent



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahkent/pseuds/mahkent
Summary: Stu. Stu, Stu, Stu. It's all he can think about.





	1. Stu was so pretty painted with his own blood.

The plan worked perfectly. Tatum's dead, Randy's dead, Sidney's dead, her father is framed. Billy's wounds were superficial while Stu's were-

Stu's were pretty bad. Too close to vital organs and too deep. Billy doesn't want to admit to himself that he went too far. Stu stabbed once, remarkably gentle, afraid of harming his friend (boyfriend, Billy's brain tells him) while Billy was. Too harsh, too angry, too violent. He got out with some stitches and an order of bed rest while Stu's in the hospital, unconscious and almost dead. 

It's been a long time since Billy felt guilty about anything. Every time he stares down at Stu, looking somehow so small in that hospital bed he feels awful. He's so pale, breathing only with a contraption down his throat, wires and tubes connected to needles stuck in his arms. Those thin fingers that used to wrap around Billy’s thighs, shoulders, touching gently and cloyingly, are still and lax. He has to hold those cold fingers to stop himself from screaming. The white, antiseptic hospital makes him feel sick. He’s so lonely, it’s so quiet without Stu.

For days he’s been playing the part of the grieving boyfriend, the traumatized victim. He’s sure grieving, that’s true; not over Sidney. She was nothing but a cover to him, a pretty distraction when he really wanted Stu all along. Everytime he was in Sidney’s bed with his hands on her breasts or thighs, or his tongue deep in her boring pussy, he just wanted Stu. Sidney was submissive in all the wrong ways. _Boring_. He relished in her death. It was the only interesting thing he’d seen her do, cowering and screaming, fighting back futilely when she realized how they’d both tricked her.

Billy tricked himself, in a way. He let his anger control him instead of the other way around. He’s since been cleaned, the blood washed off of his skin, but he imagines he can still feel Stu’s blood on his hands. Hot, slippery- so _enticing_. Stu was so pretty painted with his own blood, but now he’s bloodless in that hospital bed. Dead to the world. 

Dead. The doctors say Stu might not ever fully wake up, might just waste away until his heart stops. Billy hates the idea of his last memory of his friend being this. He’s been agonizing, snapping at people- they brush it off as a traumatized victim, but he’s enraged at himself, really. Stu’s always been so weak. At least with Billy. He didn’t think about it until he saw Stu curled on the floor, eyes unfocused and pupils blown wide, clutching his wounds. There was so much blood, Stu was quiet and cold. So cold. Billy can’t forget - won’t ever forget - how when he tried to stem the endless pulsing of blood (so weak- his best fucking friend was bleeding out, dying, he was _dying_ ) Stu couldn’t even whimper, his eyes just shifted to look at Billy as if he didn’t recognize him and didn’t understand why it hurt.

Really, that look is still there, the few times Stu's woken since then. In the past Stu’s eyes were always filled with so poorly hidden affection and lust. Always amused, glittering with some sort of deviousness- so different from the confusion he sees now. Stu's eyes have opened a few times, trailing over Billy like he's some stranger carved from marble with harsh eyes and a blank expression. Stu's demeanor is of almost child-like wonderment; his pupils are blown wide and fuzzed from the pain medication the doctor have him on, at most he’s babbled, unable to enunciate or even organize his words. In the past Billy would have laughed, but now? Now he’s angry. Engraged. Over the lack of control he has over this, the hospital, Stu’s injuries - he _had_ control, he had it and used it badly, now his friend is dying - and the fact that he can’t change how Stu’s unable to think, hasn’t truly woken up in any functioning capacity for days.

He hadn't considered until recently how much he cares for Stu, and now, now he might lose the only person he cares about. He couldn't go on, he knows that. Everyone else had always seemed so boring to him, so gray; Sidney was gray, Tatum, any of them. Stu was the only colorful person with all of his eccentricities and goofy expressions and that long, long tongue that Billy adored when it ran up his cock. His angular body hidden by baggy clothing, hanging off of him like those stick-thin models Billy can't ever get off to, but he can get off to Stu. That messy hair and long legs and long tongue down Billy's throat. Those skinny fingers wrapped in Billy's hair, playing with the long strands as they were absorbed in their lust. Blood dripping down his skinny collarbone from where Billy bit him. Blood on his lips after Billy licked it off of him and kissed him. 

Stu. Stu, Stu, Stu. It's all he can think about. Blood on his hands, blood that should be in his friend, stabbing too hard and too close to vital things in a lapse of control, confused blank eyes and limp fingers. Stu's dying. It's his fault, has he ever thought of anything as his fault? Not in a while. Billy did this. Did this, Stu's dying, he's dying.

The only comfort he has is spending his days hunched in a plastic chair by the bed, Stu's hand in his, pressing his lips against the cold flesh, assuring himself that Stu won't die. 

Really though, it's no comfort at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> billy's thoughts are messy when it comes to Stu. anyone else is gray to him, like i wrote, they're boring and things to manipulate. but Stu's really the only person Billy cares about. Billy stabbed Stu at least three times- how would he react to having to sit and watch Stu near death, unable to change anything? no control over the situation at all? i want to know what the FUCK they planned was gunna happen after they stabbed one another.
> 
> anyways, im still a flaming homosexual with a penchant for hot guys with long hair and hot guys with long legs. there'll be another chapter to this from Stu's perspective.


	2. Billy's always been so beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, despite the fact that he's fairly certain he's dying he can only think about how Billy's gonna be upset.

There's too much blood. 

His sweater (damnit, he liked this sweater) is soaked red. Sidney's dead, Randy is too, Tatum's hanging in the pet door and it hurts so _bad_.

Stu's afraid. He's terrified of dying. He'll only die for Billy, with Billy, no matter what. That's something they agreed on when they first started planning this if anything went wrong, but nothing went wrong. Stu's just feeling so lightheaded right now. Billy's going around, checking for anyone who's still alive; it doesn't seem like his friend's hurt so bad. He's still got enough left in him to be even a little flushed. Stu, though?

He can feel his skin turning cold. Everything stopped making sense when he was walking out of the kitchen to pose himself like he was a victim. The posing didn't even really happen, he doesn't think. His legs felt like they disappeared and he was suddenly on the ground, unable to remember how he got there, hands having somehow moved to cover his wounds. 

They hurt, a lot. His mouth feels dry despite the blood he's been coughing up. For some reason, despite the fact that he's fairly certain he's dying he can only think about how Billy's gonna be upset. His thoughts turn to thin air, too difficult to grasp in this state with his face pressed into the carpet and his blood turning everything slick and cold. 

Suddenly - everything's so sudden, he can't piece together how things happen, just that they do - Billy's over him, turning him over. His hair is a mess in the sexiest way and blood is on his cheek. Stu smiles, or he thinks he does, his body feels miles away despite him still being in it. It's so difficult to grasp any sensations. It's cold, now; Billy's lips move in slow-motion. Those pretty dark eyes are stricken with agony (why? Stu? His head hurts) and Billy's hands are pressing into Stu's chest. 

Sensation blooms back into existence, like the thorniest, most hideous rosebush. Prickling into absolute agony and Stu can't even scream, can he? He stares at his best friend or something more, confused-

He stares up at Billy. He knows it's Billy, why does everything hurt? With his mind slipping piece by piece into blackness, he only stares, taking in what might be his last ever moment with ravenous eyes. Billy's so pretty. Dark eyes locked on Stu, blinking away tears that fall hot and heavy onto Stu's face. He can feel that. They're so hot, so, so hot, like lava against his skin, Billy's hands press harder into his wounds but it's all starting to go cold and numb again. Billy looks like he's saying something. Stu just smiles, probably, watching Billy's face as everything fades to an inky black.

It's a blur of fog after that. Confusing, difficult to get out of. As if he's drowning in his own basic existence, he's cognizant of nothing for what seems like years except something in his throat being taken out - he almost wakes, it's alarming and he chokes but then he's just pulled back under again. Eventually he just barely grasps the edge of reality, opening his eyes to see someone. The guys name escapes him, though the long hair (he remembers his fingers feathering through it, laughing, the person elbowing him) and the dark eyes (dark with lust as he's pushed onto a bed, the person's soft lips pressing into his with a fervor unmatched by anything in the world) make him happy. He isn't sure why. Then person sits up straighter, unblinking like a porcelain doll about to crack (so beautiful, lips parted and teeth just barely visible, eyes wide, Billy’s always been so beautiful.)

Billy. The first thing he really thinks, tries to say, but something’s keeping his tongue sluggish and veins heavy. It comes out more like a confused sound, nothing enunciated enough to make sense. Billy’s slightly parted lips crack into a smile, so honest and wide that Stu laughs through his own haze. Those dark eyes crinkle at the edges as Billy’s hand tightens around his - since when were they holding hands? - and they’re quiet, for a few moments.

“Stu.” Breathy, so important. Stu’s sure Billy cares for him like he’s never cared for anyone else. He’s sure Billy doesn’t care about anyone else, anyway; once he slaughtered his supposed girlfriend like the animal she was, Stu knew. He knew that Billy wouldn’t kill him. 

Not on purpose, anyway. The feeling of death almost taking him is still in the back of his mind. Billy stabbing him three times, maybe more - he can't really remember - in a rage, beautiful rage written across his face. It hurt in the best way until it didn't hurt at all, just a numb pain that terrified Stu more than the prospect of being carved into pieces. 

"Stu?" Billy tries again. Somewhere along his vague train of thought, he'd spaced out, apparently? God, his head hurts. He can only really smile back, laughing gently even though it makes his chest burn from those vicious knife wounds. 

"Y'cut me too deep, man." Stu says, voice rough and quiet. It hurts to talk, the basic act of breathing in making him want to just go back to sleep, even though he's fascinated with how Billy's acting right now. 

So... gentle. Billy's never really gentle, unless it's right after vicious violence. (He remembers Billy fucking him brutally and painfully, many times, only to run his fingers through his hair and smile gently, silent affection.) Billy's smile fades, his front teeth still visible. Those dark eyes are so serious and unamused. Stu laughs, again.

Billy won't say sorry. He never does, never has, never will, but the feeling of those calloused fingers in his tells him everything he needs to know. They'll be fine; they won. They're the hallowed survivors, and the Woodsboro killer will live forever. 

Even if Stu almost didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least how i saw it, stu's only submissive to billy- too attached for his own good. since this fic is mostly him dying and caring about Billy he isn't as flippant as he is around, say, Tatum 
> 
> anyways, everymanHYBRID is real neat, too.


End file.
